Current CT and Serpentine style fin core radiators have a plurality of tubes that are arranged in an array that are perpendicular to each other. This array is not equally spaced about the centerline of the tube ends, and therefore results in having different spacing between the tube pitch, and row pitch. Each tube column starts at the same point with respect to the airflow, at the front of the core. The tube pitch, and the row pitch, is symmetrical, at 90-degrees about the centerline, for each row and column.
These CT and Serpentine style fin core radiators use multiple rows and leave a space in-between these rows which require a fin to be placed in-between the rows. This fin is not effective at rejecting heat. However, this space is required due to constraints in manufacturing the header. Unfortunately, there is presently no means of improving thermal efficiency while minimizing this space, otherwise known as the webbing, in-between the rows.